deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mohawk Warrior
Mohawk (borrowed from the Narraganset 'mohowaùuck', 'they eat (animate) things,) are the most easterly tribe of the Iroquois confederation. They call themselves''' Kanien'gehaga', people of the place of the flint. Kanien'kehá:ka ("People of the Place of Flint") are an Iroquoian-speaking indigenous people of North America originally from the Mohawk Valley in upstate New York. Their territory ranged to present-day southern Quebec and eastern Ontario. Their current settlements include areas around Lake Ontario and the St Lawrence River in Canada. Their traditional homeland stretched southward of the Mohawk River, eastward to the Green Mountains of Vermont, westward to the border with the Oneida Nation's traditional homeland territory, and northward to the St Lawrence River. As original members of the Iroquois League, or Haudenosaunee, the Mohawk were known as the "Keepers of the Eastern Door". For hundreds of years, they guarded the Iroquois Confederation against invasion from that direction by tribes from the New England and lower New York areas. Mohawk religion is predominantly Animist. After the American victory, most of the Mohawks were forced to move further west, or into Canada. The Mohawks at the Upper Castle fled to Fort Niagara, while most of those at the Lower Castle fled to Montreal. Joseph Brant led a large group of Iroquois out of New York to Six Nations of the Grand River, Ontario. Another Mohawk war chief, John Deseronto, led a group of Mohawks to the Bay of Quinte. Other Mohawks settled in the vicinity of Montreal, joining the communities at Kahnawake, Akwesasne, and Kanesatake. On November 11, 1794, representatives of the Mohawks (along with the other Iroquois nations) signed the Treaty of Canandaigua with the United States allowing them to own land in the americas. The Mohawks fought against the United States in the War of 1812. Battle vs. Germanic Warrior (by Cfp3157) A lone Germanic warrior stands in a snow-capped land. His men had sailed across the ocean to find new land, for the Romans had taken most of their own. ''This land is new, no others dwell here. It is perfect. This is what the Germanic king had told them. But now, his Germanic tribes had gone to war with several other native tribes. One particular nuisance was the Mohawk, or Kanien'keha:Ka as they called themeslves, had defended the villages from the Germans and did so well. But now, they had begun to falter, slightly so. The lone Germanic stood amongst the dead bodies, having all other warriors fallen. He breathed in deeply, relaxing after the grim fight. But little did he know that one remaining Mohawk had been waiting....... The lone Mohawk stood in a tree, his bow drawn and an arrow notched. He pulls back the string, aiming for the invaders back. He slows his breathing, preparing to kill all the invaders to show them how deadly the Kanien'keha:Ka are. However, the German hears the branch bend and raises his Shield. The arrow snaps into the Shield, quivering as it settles into the thick wood. The German roars with battle rage, throwing his Spear at the Mohawk. Though he misses, the Mohawk quickly drops to the ground to dodge the projectile. The Mohawk draws his Tomahawk and parries a thrust from the Germanic's short sword. The German then bashes the Indian back, sending him flying to the ground. The German then hacks to the ground, but the Mohawk rolls out of the way and kicks the German away. The Mohawk quickly gets up and draws his Hunting Knife, planning to dula wield his weapons. He feints a hack from his Tomahawk and moves in close with his Knife. He stabs down into the German's chest, grazing his shoulder and drawing the first blood of this private dual. The German then headbutts the native, sending him backwards. He then slahes at the Mohawk's chest, leaving a deep yet not fatal wound. The Mohawk quickly disarms the German of his sword, sending it far away to the ground. The Mohawk moves with a hack from his Tomahawk and a downward thrust, but the German knocks him back once again with his Shield as he draws his Fire-Hardened Club. The Mohawk runs away to his own Club, and swings it into the Shield. The spike penetrates the Shield's thick hide, and the Mohawk finally gets rid of the Shield that has been his biggest problem the entire fight. As he tries to pull it out, the German smacks him with his Club, sending him back. The Mohawk quickly runs over to the Germanic sword and runs away. The angry German chases the Mohawk, but he doesn't know the terrain as well as his oppnent. So when the German runs by the tree where the Mohawk was perched, he doesn't notice the Mohawk, sword in the wood and his bow in hand. He fires his last arrow, piercing the German's leg. The German falls down in pain, holding back his screams. The Mohawk grabs the sword and jumps over the German, planning to finish him off. However, the German rolls away and grabs the weapon closest to him; his Spear. He then throws his Spear, the projectile sliding cleanly through the Mohawk's side. The Mohawk grasps his stomach as he falls to the ground, his life slowly ebbing away. The German yells loudly in victory, his fist in the air. WINNER: Germanic Warrior Expert's Opinion The reason the Germanic Warrior won was because his Shield blocked all possible attacks from the Mohawk and his mid range weapon was far superior than his opponent's. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs Hashashin (by MilenHD) In a calm spruce forest in North America, an Arab ship had landed a few hours ago and a lone Hashashin is exploring the nearby area and near the river a Mohawk Warrior was sitting and relaxing at the bank of the river and watching the stream and smiling. The Hashashin raised his recurve bow and aimed at the Mohawk and as he released his string and the arrow flied and missed the Mohawk by few inches. The Mohawk got up as fast he can and fired his own bow at the Hashashin, but the Hashashin managed to ducked away and as both fired a few more shots of arrows the Hashashin pierced the Mohawk's leg wounding him. The Hashashin pulled his scimitar and advances at the Native American warrior, who raised his lance to block the Hashashin's blow of the scimitar with his spear point. As the Hashashin swung his blade three times, each of the blows connected with the lance and as last attempt to stab the Hashashin, the lance got sliced in half by the scimitar. As his lance was lost, the Mohawk pulled his knife and tomahawk duel wielding them against the scimitar. The Hashashin swung his scimitar, only to get disarmed by the tomahawk which blocked it and pulled it away alongside with the knife. The Hashashin started to retreat in the forest, while the Mohawk was chasing him, the Hashashin stopped, pulled his poisoned khanjar and waited at the bushes. As the Mohawk comed closer, the Hashashin jumped behind him and sliced his chest, not enough to kill him but enough to spread the venom. The Mohawk threw the hashashin over his back and he managed to pierce the Arab's shoulder. Holding his shoulder in pain, the Hashashin still holds his khanjar as the Mohawk threw his tomahawk missing him and the Mohawk charged and rolled under the Hashashin grabbing again his tomahawk. As the Mohawk swung again and disarmed the Hashashin, but in the next moment the Mohawk started to feel ill and unable to stand on his legs, he collapsed and the poison worked in the Hashashin's favour. The Arab walked with his straight dagger and shoved it into the Mohawks heart killing him. The Assassin had done his work and walked away into the dark spruce forest. Expert's Opinion While the Mohawk had more experience, but the falled in every category except short range and the Hashashin's poisoned blade is the icing of the cake, which won him this match. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Canadian Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Native American Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Tribal Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Medieval Warriors Category:Black Powder Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Group Warriors